In an optical device, such as a sensor element array, sensor elements may be associated with a particular spacing. For example, a first sensor element may be associated with a particular spacing from a second sensor element. The sensor elements may be associated with a size of between approximately 50 micrometers (μm) and 200 μm. The spacing between a pair of sensor elements may be greater than approximately 20 μm. A sensor element array may be used for a sensing system, such as a three-dimensional depth sensing system or the like.